japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
I Just Can't Wait To Be King
I Just Can't Wait to be King is a song feature in The Lion King (film), and The Lion King 1 1/2. It is sung by young Simba (Jason Weaver), Nala (Laura Williams), Zazu (Rowan Atkinson) and various animals. Simba sings this song by being excited to be the next king, and uses the song to get rid of Zazu so he can go to the elephant graveyard with Nala. In the Lion King 1 1/2, it explains how Simba and Nala really fell down. The way how the animal pyramid fell down, is because Timon was trying to get some sleep. Lyrics :Simba : I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies beware :Zazu '(speaking): Well, I've never seen a king of beasts. With quite so little hair :'Simba : I'm gonna be the main event. Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar! :Zazu (speaking) : Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing :Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king :Zazu (speaking): You've rather a long way to go, Young master, if you think-- :Simba : No one saying, "Do this" :Zazu (speaking): Now when I said that, I-- :Nala : No one saying, "Be there" :Zazu (speaking): What I meant was-- :Simba : No one saying, "Stop that!" :Zazu (speaking): Look, what you don't realize-- :Simba and Nala: No one saying, "See here!" :Zazu (speaking): Now see here! :Simba: Free to run around all day :Zazu (speaking): Well, that's definitely out :Simba : Free to do it all my way :Zazu : I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart. :Simba : Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. :Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out. Out of service, out of Africa. I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing. :Simba : Oh, I just can't wait to be king. Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight! :Zazu (speaking): Not yet! :Chorus : Let every creature go for broke and sing. :Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. :It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling. :Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king. Oh, I just can't wait to be king. Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Trivia *Performed live by the ska/funk band Suburban Legends, most often when performing at Disneyland's Tomorrowland Terrace, but occasionally while on tour as well. Vincent Walker sings the part of Simba, while Brian Klemm sings the part of Zazu. The song appears on their 2012 album, Day Job. *Pop star Aaron Carter remixed the song on DisneyMania. *All star Weekend remade the song for DisneyMania 7. *The Brazilian musical group “Exaltasamba” recorded a Portuguese version of “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” (O que eu quero mais é ser rei, roughly translated as “What I want most is to be king”) in a samba style to the CD Disney Adventures in Samba. *Brian Wilson covered the song for his album In the Key of Disney. *La Década covered this song for "La Década: DisneyMania" (the song has the same lyrics as the movie) :Live Action Film :all information on I Just Can't Wait To Be King came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Just_Can%27t_Wait_to_Be_King Gallery Video Category:Songs